


5+1 : Mais t'es pas jaloux ?

by natproms1 (littlethanktosomeoneachday)



Category: TPMP, Touche Pas A Mon Poste ! RPF
Genre: Backstage, Crack-ish, French, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlethanktosomeoneachday/pseuds/natproms1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« De ? » Il respire un grand coup, pour se préparer aux âneries que lui sort Jean-Mi depuis qu'il a appris que lui et Cyril, c'était du sérieux.</p>
<p>« Bah tout ce qu'il fait avec tout le monde ? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	5+1 : Mais t'es pas jaloux ?

**Author's Note:**

> Je viens d'écrire ça rapidement avec en tête que Cyril et Camille viennent d'annoncer à leurs amis qu'ils sont ensemble. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de Jean-Michel mais ce n'est pas au point de ne pas l'apprécier un peu quand même. Il peut paraître un peu bêtasson dans cette fic, et j'en suis désolé pour ceux et celles qui l'apprécient vraiment, mais bon, il le fallait bien un peu pour que je puisse l'écrire.

**...........................I...........................**

   
   
« Mais t'es pas jaloux ? » Jean-Michel lui demande juste lorsqu'il s'assoit à ses côtés sur le canapé de la loge. Ils sont à quelques minutes du briefing avec Cyril, ils l'entendent même ricaner dans le couloir.  
   
« De ? » Il respire un grand coup, pour se préparer aux âneries que lui sort Jean-Mi depuis qu'il a appris que lui et Cyril, c'était du sérieux.  
   
« Bah tout ce qu'il fait avec tout le monde ? »  
   
« Qui ? Cyril ? » Il aurait bien aimé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, juste que Jean-Mi change de disque quoi.  
   
« Tu veux que je parle de qui ? Ma teub ? »  _Ah merci, la poésie...._  
   
« Ouais mais nan, elle a pas vu grand monde en ce moment. » Il ne peut s'empêcher la petite pique.  
   
« Nan mais ça te rend pas jaloux qu'il embrasse tout le monde et tout ? » Jean-Mi n'est même pas déphaser.  
   
« Bah nan. »   
   
« Genre t'es pas jaloux quand il dit qu'il se ferait bien telle ou telle nana ? »  
   
« Nan. C'est pas être sex addict que d'être bi. »  
   
« Ouais. » Petit temps de pause. « Mais quand même... »  
   
« Bah nan. »  
   
Jean-Mi le regarde en coin, toujours avec sa tête de surpris. Puis Cyril entre dans la pièce, et la tempête qu'il amène avec lui, lui change enfin les idées. Au grand bonheur de Camille.  
   
   
   
 **...........................II..............................**  
   
   
   
« Et Bertrand ? Ca te gêne pas tout ce qu'il fait avec Bertrand ? » Jean-Mi en remet une couche alors qu'ils sont en train de se faire démaquiller.  
   
« Non. »  
   
« Genre il l'appelle ''mon bébé'' et ça te dérange pas. » Jean-Mi essaie de l'interpeller alors qu'une maquilleuse lui sourit d'un air désolé.  
   
« Non, je te dis non. » Il lui répond un peu excédé, surtout fatigué.  
   
« Mais quand même. » Jean-Mi se retourne vers le miroir, toujours curieux de comprendre cette relation entre son boss et son ami.  
   
« Bon écoute, je le connais depuis longtemps Cyril, j'ai confiance en lui, ok ? » Camille tente une dernière fois de lui faire comprendre mais il regrette son geste aussi sec car Jean-Mi se (re)tourne vers lui.  
   
« Ouais mais c'était ce qu'il faisait avec toi au début. »  
   
« Ouais, nan, nan. » Il secoue la tête en se remémorant la rencontre avec Cyril.  
   
« Nan ? »  
   
« Non. L'histoire entre Cyril et nous, elle remonte bien plus loin que ça. » Il hésite à aller plus loin parce qu'il est pas vraiment d'humeur à raconter sa life et qu'il aimerait bien aller se coucher, si possible dans les bras de Cyril et si possible, très rapidement.  
   
« Ah ouais ? »  
   
« Oui. » Puis il se jette à l'eau. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que ça le calmera enfin sur le sujet. « On s'est rencontré quand j'étais sur Fun Radio, il bossait, j'étais en stage. On a couché deux-trois fois ensemble à l'époque. On a redérapé quand on bossait sur Virgin. Et aujourd'hui, c'est du sérieux. J'ai confiance en lui. »  
   
« Ah ouais ! Tu dois être un sacré bon coup pour qu'il te prenne à la radio  **et**  à la télé ! » Evidemment, Jean-Michel ne retient que l'essentiel. Et il en rit.  
   
Préférant le prendre sur le ton de la rigolade, il lui répond « et toc ! » en attrapant sa veste et en essayant de quitter la pièce au plus vite.  
   
« Nan, sérieux ? » Mais la voix de Jean-Mi le rattrape.  
   
« Mais nan, t'es con ! » Il passe la tête par la porte du maquillage. « Sérieusement, non. » Il ajoute pour être sûr.  
   
   
 **...........................III...........................**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 « Il fait un peu cougar quand même, Cyril. » Jean-Michel lui donne un coup de coude alors qu'ils attendent leurs consos au bar.  
   
« Pourquoi ? »  _Pourquoi est-ce que je pose même la question..._  
   
« Bah j'sais pas, t'es plus jeune, il te produit, il te met partout. T'es un peu son gigolo quoi. »  
   
Camille se prend la tête dans les mains, rit brièvement puis fais un grand sourire, d'un air de dire « vous me sauvez la vie ! », au serveur.  
   
   
 **...........................IV...........................**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 « Et sinon, c'est vrai qu'il a qu'une testicule ? »  
   
Ils sont cette fois-ci dans les couloirs de D8 à attendre l'ascenseur. Heureusement, il n'y a qu'eux. C'est peut-être l'aubaine pour enfin assassiner Jean-Michel.  
   
Il choisit finalement le plan B et s'exclame : « Putain, Jean-Mi, sérieux ?! »  
   
C'est Cyril qui serait pas content si en plus, ils devaient s'occuper d'un corps après le tournage.  
   
« Quoi ? » Jean-Michel n'a pas l'air de comprendre le moins du monde la lourdeur de sa question.  
   
« Sérieux.... » Camille le regarde, regarde devant puis le regarde à nouveau. Ils entrent dans l'ascenseur et dieu merci, Jean-Michel reste silencieux.  
   
   
 **...........................V...........................**  
   
   
   
Il ne reste plus que Jean-Michel et Cyril dans la loge maquillage. Cyril essaie de se faire enlever l'odeur de poulpe alors que Jean-Michel –Camille  le sent très bien, ne reste que pour les observer.  
   
Camille est debout à côté du fauteuil de coiffeur où est installé Cyril et observe les mains expertes qui frottent et massent le crâne blanc de mousse de son ami. Jean-Michel est sur son téléphone, le regard rivé sur l'écran genre «  _je fais quelque chose de très important_  ». Mais Camille sait très bien qu'il reste pour satisfaire sa curiosité sur ses deux amis.  
   
Depuis deux semaines maintenant que Camille et Cyril ont annoncé à leurs amis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Jean-Michel ne peut s'empêcher de poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi qui pourrait avoir un lien avec cette relation. S'ils ne connaissaient pas Jean-Michel, ils s'inquièteraient de cette grande curiosité mais, le côtoyant depuis longtemps, ils savent qu'il est simplement lent à la comprenette, surtout quand il ne connait pas le sujet. Et l'homosexualité, c'est pas vraiment son fort. Seulement lorsque l'on peut en rire.  
   
« Je vais finir par m'installer un lit ici, moi. » Camille râle pour la énième fois.  
   
« Oh ça va, ça va finir par partir. » Cyril lui répond en entrouvrant les yeux.  
   
« Ouais mais avec tous les poulpes que tu te balances sur la tronche, ce sera plus rentable que je m'installe directement ici au final. »  
   
« Tu finiras par t'habituer ! » Cyril lui tapote gentiment la cuisse en refermant les yeux.  _C'est sûr que lui, au moins, il se fait masser._  
   
« Ouais, nan, je crois pas. » Il finit par ajouter avec un moment de retard.  
   
Cyril secoue la tête autant qu'il peut, coincée comme elle est dans la bassine.  
   
. . .    
   
Après le quatrième shampoing, la coiffeuse abandonne et Cyril avec. Enfin plutôt Camille et Cyril lui concède l'arrêt avec toutes ses plaintes. L'odeur de poulpe est toujours là, mais suffisamment faible pour que Camille ne tourne pas de l'œil lorsqu'ils seront dans le même lit.  
   
Et Jean-Michel est resté. Camille peut pas lui enlever sa ténacité au moins. Il est là, dans le coin, un œil sur son téléphone, l'autre sur Camille et Cyril. Et il baille en plus.  
   
Camille sourit quand même, ça prouve que Jean-Michel est un ami et s'intéresse. Mais bon, il pourrait trouver un moyen de s'intéresser de plus loin et de moins lourd. Il continue de frotter la tête de Cyril avec la serviette, perdu dans ses pensées.  
   
« Camille. »  
   
« Mmh ? »  
   
« Camille. »  
   
« Ah oui, pardon ! » Il a un petit rire en enlevant la serviette de la tête de Cyril et en le voyant échevelé. Il donne la serviette à la coiffeuse, attrape la tête de Cyril et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. « T'es tout mignon comme ça. » Il lui souffle suffisamment fort pour que Jean-Mi l'entende. Puis il sourit, et dépose de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'un Cyril ravi.  
   
Jean-Michel est bouche-bée dans son coin. C'est la première fois qu'il voit un geste intime entre Cyril et Camille. De par leur comportement ces deux dernières semaines et puis par les réponses de Camille, il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas une blague que ses deux amis lui avaient fait. Mais leurs attitudes l'un en vers l'autre n'avaient pas changé et ils agissaient comme avant. Pas de gestes équivoques, pas de caresses ou de légers bisous, pas d'attentions particulières, à part celles d'un fayot. Qui n'étaient peut-être pas si « fayottes » que ça au final. En y réfléchissant un peu plus...  
   
Camille et Cyril sont près de la porte, main dans la main, Cyril rhabillé et toujours décoiffé et Camille piaffant d'impatience. Un vrai gamin, comme Cyril.  
   
Jean-Michel sourit à la vue de Cyril qui traîne tant bien que mal Camille dans la pièce de nouveau pour attraper son écharpe sur une tringle. Puis il se laisse emmener en dehors de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il admire le « petit cul » de Camille qui marche rapidement devant lui.  
   
   
   
 **............................I...........................**  
  
  
  
  
   
« Le-fa-yot ! Le-fa-yot ! Le-fa-yot ! Le-fa-yot ! » Le public scande comme à son habitude le surnom de Camille.  
   
Il trottine, sautille pour rejoindre Cyril face caméra.  
   
Jean-Michel est quant à lui assis à la table sur leur droite. Et à sa gauche, l'invité.  
   
« Ah ouais, toujours fayot quand même ? »  
   
« Bah pourquoi ? » Camille répond avec un grand sourire en se tournant vers l'invité, son épaule frôlant, touchant celle de Cyril.  
   
« Bah j'sais pas. » Mal à l'aise, l'invité gigote légèrement sur son siège.  
   
« Nan mais c'est pas parce qu'il est bi qu'on peut pas l'aimer ! » Jean-Michel s'exclame, se tournant d'un coup vers son voisin. Le public scande « le-fa-yot » pour Jean-Michel cette fois-ci.  
   
Cyril lui sourit et lui fait un signe discret pour qu'il se calme et le réitère plus appuyé à l'attention du public.  
   
« Il est toujours aussi talentueux, hein ! » Camille se tourne vers Cyril en lui saisissant l'épaule. « Mon petit Mozart du PAF ! » Il ajoute en lui touchant le nez de son index avec un grand sourire.  
   
« Allez ! Fais ta chronique ! » Cyril s'exclame en se tournant lui-même vers les caméras.  
   
« Oh ça va ! Boulot, boulot ! Pas même le temps d'apprécier le temps passé à vos côtés quoi ! »  
   
Cyril sourit et secoue la tête. « Tu peux l'faire en même temps que ta chronique, faut savoir être multitâche mon bébé ! » Il tape Camille à l'épaule avec ses fiches, le poussant à se tourner face caméra et à démarrer son Poste de Surveillance du jour.


End file.
